Crime Sorciere Week
by mystwalker25
Summary: Recueil de drabbles pour la Crime Sorciere Week, reprenant les thèmes imposés par Fairies Fans.
1. Secrets

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, je participe à cette Week-ci, parce que j'aime Crime Sorciere :) Dans la version originale comme dans la version remaniée, même si je trouve dommage qu'Ultear ne soit plus là... Ah, précision ! Dans le premier thème (ci-dessous), j'ai inclus Ultear dans la version remaniée de Crime Sorciere. Erreur scénaristique que j'ai décidé de ne pas corriger... Parce qu'à mon sens Crime Sorciere sans Ultear c'est comme Fairy Tail sans Erza : il manque un truc. Mes excuses aux puristes qui aiment suivre le vrai scénario.

* * *

**Crime Sorciere Week**

* * *

**1. Secrets**

* * *

Tout le monde a ses petits secrets. La guilde Crime Sorciere, aussi indépendante, originale et hors-normes soit-elle, ne fait pas exception.

Jellal prend des cours de pâtisserie avec le vieux Yajima.

Meldy a le béguin pour Eve de Blue Pegasus et fait tout pour qu'Ultear ne s'en rende pas compte, pour éviter de retrouver son potentiel petit ami castré par une mère légèrement surprotectrice - dans le meilleur des cas.

Ultear est une sado-maso en puissance. Le premier était évident mais elle a découvert le deuxième après s'être fait massacrer par Grey sur l'île Tenrô.

Sawyer déteste la glace depuis qu'il a perdu contre Grey et Lyon et se venge en remplaçant les vêtements d'Ultear par d'autres plus provocants - le dernier en date étant un bikini rouge fluo : très discret pour des fugitifs.

Sorano prend son pied à faire prendre à Jellal toutes les nuances de rouge possibles et imaginables en lui envoyant des rêves expliquant de façon détaillée le contenu de ses romans érotiques.

Richard se rêve coiffeur émérite et admire énormément Cancer, l'esprit de Lucy - il adorerait obtenir son autographe.

Macbeth voulait être le plus fort parce qu'il était complexé par sa taille. Il a pleinement accepté de suivre Jellal quand il s'est rendu compte que celui-ci était de plus gros calibre que lui.

Et Erik... Erik lui, il écoute tous les petits secrets de sa guilde, et à cause d'un odieux chantage de la part de Mirajane Strauss, est obligé de les raconter à cette dernière s'il veut pouvoir passer un moment avec Kinana. Ah, et il déteste les barmaids aux cheveux blancs.


	2. Péchés

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Jyanadavega :** Merci ! :)

**Lehanna : **Mira est un démon sous un visage d'ange... Je parie qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de faire ça à Erik en vrai. :)

**x-Heaarts :** Dur, dur d'avoir des secrets à Crime Sorciere, avec Erik et ses oreilles surpuissantes :)

**Lou Celestial :** J'aime bien le couple Eve/Meldy :) Ils sont mignons ensemble.

* * *

**Crime Sorciere Week**

* * *

**2. Péchés**

* * *

_Ils ont péché. Ils doivent se repentir. _

C'est ce que pense Ultear alors qu'une aura noire l'entoure et que le reste de la guilde pousse Meldy devant eux au cas où la Mage du Temps déciderait de déverser sa rage sur eux aussi.

Les hommes devant la brune sont pétrifiés de terreur et semblent à deux doigts de mouiller leur pantalon devant le démon qui leur fait face. Tremblants, ils s'agenouillent et bredouillent des excuses.

Mais Ultear ne pardonne pas les pécheurs.

Encore moins les pécheurs qui tentent de l'arnaquer quand elle achète de la crème glacée.


	3. Famille

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Melody05 : **Réponse deux en un :) Oui, on imagine tous quels gâteaux Jellal pourrait cuisiner. Eve/Meldy, j'ai vu ce couple je ne ais plus où (malheureusement), et j'ai tout de suite accroché. Ultear en sauveteuse de plage XD Et pour le thème _Péchés_, ça m'est venu comme ça. Envie de délirer un peu. :)

**Lucifer -L : **Imagine la tête de Jellal s'il apprenait que sa chère et digne Erza lit le même genre de bouquins que Sorano... Mira est un démon, un vrai. Tartaros à côté, c'est de la gnognotte. Ah, et j'avais pas fait le parallèle avec Erza, mais c'est bien vu ! Effectivement, elles devraient bien s'entendre ces deux-là. :)

**Mirajane1** **:** Comme je l'ai dit à **Lucifer -L**, Mira est LE démon de l'histoire, et Tartaros peut aller se rhabiller. :) Et la crème glacée, à mes yeux, c'était un peu facile (mage de glace et tout le blabla), mais j'arrivais pas à trouver autre chose. :)

**Lehanna : **Chacun son péché mignon. Ultear c'est la crème glacée, parce que ça lui rappelle sa maman. :) Jellal c'est le rouge-vif-sans-distinction-mais-si-c'est-écarlate-bien-foutu-avec-une-armure-et-qui-s'appelle-Erza-c'est-encore-mieux. Et les autres c'est au choix :)

* * *

**Crime Sorciere Week**

* * *

**3. Famille**

* * *

« C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Meldy. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses relève les paupières et se retrouve face à un magnifique, captivant, appétissant gâteau aux framboises. Un petit tas de cadeaux se trouve juste à côté et elle ne peut s'empêcher de les compter, comme une gamine.

Elle prend une inspiration avant de souffler les bougies et entrevoit la fierté dans les yeux d'Ultear et de Jellal. Tout ça pour une bougie de plus. Mais elle est heureuse quand même, avec ces deux personnes dont elle ne se séparerait pour rien au monde.

Sa mère tyrannique et hyper protectrice, Ultear.

Son grand frère compréhensif et maladroit, Jellal.

Alors elle sourit de toutes ses dents, et ne leur dit pas à quel point leur gâteau fait maison a un goût affreux.


	4. Complice

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mirajane1 : **Pauvre Meldy, oui :) J'espère que c'est pas Jellal qui a fait le gâteau... Pour les autres hypothétiques bénéficiaires :p

**Lehanna :** Mes chutes, je les travaille autant de temps qu'il m'en faut pour écrire un chapitre/drabble/OS en entier - ou presque. :) Heureuse que celle-ci te plaise !

* * *

**Crime Sorciere Week**

* * *

**4. Complice**

* * *

Jellal et ses tourments intérieurs, Ultear et Meldy ont appris à faire avec, au fil des années. Depuis que Fairy Tail - et surtout Erza - sont revenus de l'île Tenrô, il sourit plus, et déprime désormais sans arrêt. Ça se lit dans ses yeux - même pas besoin de lien sensoriel pour le savoir. _Erza. _Sourire_. Je ne dois pas. _Déprime._ Erza. _Sourire._ Je ne dois pas._ Déprime._ Erza. _Sourire._ Je ne dois pas... _Et ainsi de suite, en un cycle sans fin.

Heureusement pour elles - et pour Jellal -, la mère et la fille ont un réseau de relations on ne peut plus fourni. Et quand elles voient que le bleu déprime un peu trop, Ultear n'hésite pas à dégainer sa boule de cristal.

« Bonjour Mira, tu as deux minutes ? »


	5. Rédemption

**Note de l'auteur : **Pfiouu ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-ci ! La fin n'est pas tout à fait comme je le voulais, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Nethzea :** Baby-sitter Jellal doit effectivement être éreintant. Tu m'étonnes qu'Ultear perde facilement patience...

**kazenoseiren :** Peut-être parce que c'est son caractère et que les auteurs de fictions et d'animés respectent le choix de Mashima ? Même si les réalisateurs des animés doivent être au moins aussi fans du Jerza que nous (y'a qu'à regarder l'OAV 5...) :)

**Lou Celestial :** En même temps, vu que Jellal tire un tête de déprimé non stop depuis l'arc des Oracion Seis, c'est pas trop compliqué de l'imaginer... ben déprimé quoi. Ultear et Mirajane, nos deux grandes entremetteuses cinq étoiles :D

**Mirajane1 :** Non, j'avais largement le temps, mais je préférais laisser comme ça :) A toi d'imaginer ce que les deux malignes ont bien pu concocter.

**xHeaarts :** J'ose espérer que les thèmes suivants te feront rire également. Même si ce sont des drabbles, j'y passe quasiment autant de temps que pour un chapitre de ma Mystwalker Week - qui fait un peu plus que 8 chapitres désormais -, c'est dire... :)

**Lehanna :** Oui, c'est vrai. Dans Fairy Tail, complice = Mirajane. C'est une des équations inébranlables du monde fairy tailien, du même genre que Erza = fraisier. :D

* * *

**Crime Sorciere Week**

* * *

**5. Rédemption**

* * *

Être membre d'une guilde indépendante constituée d'anciens criminels et incessamment traquée par le Conseil ne signifie pas avoir l'interdiction de voir ses amis. C'est pour cette raison que Crime Sorciere fait régulièrement un détour par Magnolia. Et puis, ça leur permet d'expier un peu tout le mal qu'ils ont fait à Fairy Tail.

Aujourd'hui, justement, c'est à Jellal de faire un pas de plus sur le chemin de la rédemption. Meldy l'encourage à grands cris silencieux et Ultear se contente d'attendre. Histoire de voir si Erza va lui pardonner ou le gifler une nouvelle fois.

Le bleu déglutit, s'avance vers la rousse au visage impassible - mauvais ça, trèèèès mauvais. Erza n'est jamais impassible face à Jellal.

« Erza, je... Je suis désolé. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Je... Je n'aurais pas du te repousser. Mais... Tu-tu m'as fait un peu peur à t'approcher comme ça et... », articule-t-il difficilement.

Tout rouge, il tend à la mage en armure la petite boîte qu'il a préparée pour l'occasion. Celle-ci hausse un sourcil, soulève doucement le couvercle... Son regard s'écarquille alors que ses yeux s'embuent de larmes et elle porte une main à sa bouche.

« Je-jellal, tu... », balbutie-t-elle, pleurant et souriant à la fois.

Sous l'émotion, elle se jette au cou de Jellal, lâchant la boîte - heureusement rattrapée de justesse par Lucy.

Meldy jubile : Pardon accepté.

Ultear, elle, se demande tout de même s'ils n'ont pas exagéré un peu.

Tout ça pour une histoire de fraisier renversé.


	6. Fuite

**Réponses aux reviews**

**xHeaarts :** Moi, écrire des niaiseries ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? *PAN* Fraisier renversé = Erza pas contente. J'aime cette équation :)

**Lehanna :** C'est vrai que je n'ai pas précisé ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte... Un fraisier fait maison ? :D

* * *

**Crime Sorciere Week**

* * *

**6. Fuite**

* * *

Il court, court, court, effrayé. Jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, glapit à la vue du démon à l'aura noire qui le poursuit, accélère. Freine brutalement à la vue d'un second monstre enragé juste devant lui, tourne rapidement la tête de l'un à l'autre, haletant.

_Coincé._

Il déglutit bruyamment, et sent, étrangement, des frissons parcourir son échine. Pourtant, le froid, c'est son rayon, en temps normal.

Jellal Fernandez s'avance lentement vers lui et il retient un gémissement en sentant la force de sa magie - monstrueuse. Derrière lui, Ultear Milkovitch fait craquer les articulations de ses doigts, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Eve ! Où est-ce que tu es ? »

La voix de Meldy retentit derrière les arbres, détournant une seconde l'attention de ses poursuivants. Il saisit l'occasion et détale à toutes jambes.

« Reviens ici, toi !, siffle la brune en le coursant.  
- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Tilm. », grogne le bleu en imitant sa camarade.

Le plus jeune des Trimens cesse de réfléchir et fuit le plus rapidement possible, mu par un puissant instinct de survie. _Désolé Meldy._

« Je vous jure, glapit-il par-dessus son épaule, je vous jure qu'on n'a fait que dormir ! »


	7. Rire

**Note de l'auteur : **Dernier thème de cette Week, déjà... Vu que je ne fais pas le thème bonus. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi et/ou reviewé ! :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Nethzea :** Je travaille beaucoup mes chutes :) Mais j'ai déjà du le dire une fois ou deux :p

**Melody05 :** Crime Sorciere, ça suinte la déprime à tout bout de champ, je voulais faire quelque chose de moins dramatique avec ceux-là :)

**Lehanna :** Pour Ultear, je pense qu'on le savait déjà :) Et pour Jellal, je le vois bien imposer tout un tas de restrictions à Meldy, juste pour son bien évidemment :p

**kazenoseiren :** Effectivement, Eve n'a pas choisi la fille la plus simple à aborder :p

**Lucifer -L :** Comme je l'ai dit à beaucoup de gens cette semaine, je travaille beaucoup mes chutes :) Donc je suis heureuse qu'elles plaisent.

**GreyFullbuster2a :** J'aime bien Ultear en sadique gentille, avec la manie de toujours placer le mot qui fâche au bon endroit :) Et comme je l'ai dit à déjà deux personnes plus haut, je travaille beaucoup mes chutes :)

* * *

**Crime Sorciere Week**

* * *

**7. Rire**

* * *

Jellal a toujours du mal à s'endormir. Il pense, regrette, réfléchit, regrette, se turlupine, regrette, et il regrette aussi. Beaucoup. Résultat, il dort très peu.

Forcément, il arrive un moment - un fois tous les dix jours environ - où il est tellement exténué qu'il s'endort sitôt couché et dort comme une masse, d'un sommeil tellement lourd que même un coup de canon ne pourrait le réveiller. Et le matin, il met un certain temps à émerger.

C'est justement un de ces matins et c'est encore à moitié endormi que le Maître de Crime Sorciere s'avance vers le feu de camp pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Une puissante vague d'éclats de rire secoue les membres de la guilde, ce qui le réveille instantanément. Ils sont tous morts de rire en le regardant, ce qui lui fait froncer un sourcil. Il vérifie ses vêtements - non, il est correctement habillé -, passe la main sur son visage - non, pas de barbe mal taillée -, brosse ses cheveux...

Les rires s'amplifient alors qu'il attrape le sac d'une des filles et le vide par terre à la recherche d'un miroir. L'objet trouvé, il bataille avec le fermoir et l'ouvre brutalement avant de s'inspecter et secoue la tête, incrédule.

Comme pour le narguer, les deux petites couettes au sommet de son crâne suivent le mouvement en se balançant de droite à gauche.

Un hurlement furieux se fait entendre.

« Meldy, Ultear, Sorano ! Venez ici tout de suite ! »


End file.
